Nightmare Begins
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: AU. Prequel to Inspired by a Dream, no pairings. Naminé's story
1. Intro

The city of Twilight Town was always quiet and peaceful, and everyone got along with everyone and face their days with a smile. No-one lived in fear of anything, and even if it started to rain, the sun would continue to shine. No crime ever happened, so there was no real need for the Twilight Town Police Force, but it was there none the less.

Very rarely, something happens to someone that would make their smile fade for a few days, weeks or months. One of these rare occurrences happened to me—well, two of these rare occurrences, actually. Both events opened the gates to something much, much bigger that would happen 16 years in the future. You've already been told what happens in the middle, but the middle is never a good place to start. I think it's time you heard the beginning.

Following is the beginning to something either terrible or wonderful, depending on how you want to look at it. My story probably isn't as bad as the one you've already heard, but I figured it might answer some questions.

So, let's begin.


	2. Part 1

I woke up with a stiff back that morning after falling asleep at my desk. The lamp I'd left on had gone out, so I could only guess the bulb had burnt out. I reached forward to remove the dead bulb, but pulled away sharply when the contact burnt my fingers.

Glancing at the clock, I realized it was half an hour later than when I usually wake up. I looked down at the papers on my desk, trying to remember exactly what I was doing before I fell asleep; from the looks of it, it was maths homework. I sighed and stood up, stretching, and deciding to have breakfast before getting changed.

Stumbling into the kitchen, I found my older brother already up and watching TV. He had his silver-gray hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail and his bangs were falling over his eyes. He wore a simple gray hoodie and black jeans. His expression told me he was extremely bored.

"Morning Nami," he said in a flat, monotone voice.

"Morning Xem," I replied. While we didn't get along like other siblings may, and we weren't as close, we still had the odd moments of getting along. We stuck with calling each other the nicknames our parents had for us. 'Nami' for me, Naminé, and 'Xem' for my brother, Xemnas.

Five years ago, when I was ten and Xem was eleven, we'd been walking home from the park when a drunk driver came up onto the pavement and hit us. Xem and I survived, but our parents weren't as lucky. There's a child care person who used to stop by, but since Xem turned 16, she only comes by if we need her. Xem couldn't care less about anything at the moment, but I still kept in contact with our 'nanny', as we like to call her. Even if she's only 23…she's pregnant with a little girl at the moment. When I asked her about names, she said something like Kairi sounded nice. I just hoped I'd be able to help her out when the baby arrives.

I'm pretty good with kids, and I help out some of my neighbours, Taiki and Mizu, with their two children, Cloud and Squall. Cloud is 6 and Squall is 5 at the moment, and Mizu said she might be pregnant, but she's not sure yet.

I pulled out a cereal bar, suddenly not very hungry. Walking into the living room, I sat down next to Xem, who was channel surfing. Xem said nothing to me, so I finished my cereal bar and went to get dressed.

It was when I opened my door after choosing to wear a plain white dress that I should've first realized something was wrong. Xem had moved from the living room into the kitchen, and was looking at the different knives. I just shouted that I was going out and moved on.

I'd known for a while that Xem probably has some sort of mental problem, but I never really thought about it too much. If I could go back, I'd definitely do my best to find him some help…But I guess what's done is done.

I didn't have too many friends, but I liked to talk to my neighbours and other people a lot, and they liked to talk back just as much. I especially liked to talk to my hyper active friend-of-my-parents, Xigbar. He lived not too far from me, and always had something exciting to say.

So I was out for almost the entire day, when Xem called me and said I should be coming home. This is when I should've realized something else was wrong—since when did Xem care if I was out all day? He preferred to be alone, after all.

I just shrugged it off and headed home.


	3. Part 2

The next day I left before Xem got up (Which again was weird, because he's usually up before me) and I spent the day with my best friend, Ven

The next day I left before Xem got up (Which again was weird, because he's usually up before me) and I spent the day with my best friend, Ven. We didn't do much, aside from hanging out in the park and going out for lunch. Ven got a text from one of his other friends, Terra, and had to leave. So, I headed home.

By the time I got home it was already dark, but, unlike yesterday, Xem hadn't contacted me to tell me to come home. I walked into our apartment and put my bag down, looking around for Xem. I eventually found him in the kitchen, with his back turned to me.

"Hey, Xem," I greeted him. "You had a good day?" I turned around to get something from the fridge.

I didn't hear his response, if he even did reply, all I got was a sharp, piercing pain in my right shoulder. I screamed out in surprise and grabbed my shoulder with my left hand, turning to Xem.

Xem was holding a sharp kitchen knife, which was now dripping with blood. I could tell that blood was pouring down my arm from my stab wound. "W-what the hell, Xem!?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Nami," Xem said in his monotone voice. "But it's about time you were gone,"

He stepped forward to strike me again so I move to get out the way. I slipped on the kitchen floor and fell, hitting my head on the table. I could feel blood trickling down my forehead, now.

Xem pinned me to the ground with his foot, and pulled the knife back for the last strike.

And the last thing I remember was that piercing feeling from the knife as it ripped my skin. Then everything was dark.

Next thing I knew, I was being told that my brother had to be stopped, and that the only person who could stop him was a young boy named Sora. So I projected myself into the realm of the living to aid him in this one adventure.

And you know the story from there on.

I don't know if I'll ever see him again, which is unfortunate, because he has an even bigger task ahead of him that will call on all of his strength and will power to overcome.

I just hope he can do it without me.


End file.
